


Control

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakotsu struggles to keep himself under control when a highly attractive and bloody Bankotsu comes stumbling back from battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Most days the band of ruthless mercenaries would march away from battle unscathed, with only the blood of their victims dripping from their weapons. Since their strength had grown significantly high, formidable enemies became fewer and fewer in numbers; often they wouldn't even break a sweat. It was rare that one, especially the leader, came limping from a battle, injured and bloodied. Jakotsu couldn't remember the last time Bankotsu came drenched in his own blood, but when he was, it was the single most erotic thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

 

An angry one-on-one challenge was issued from a youkai, deep within a nearby misty forest, and Bankotsu swore he'd tear it to shreds; even offered the remains to Kyoukotsu. 

 

Sure enough, he made good of that promise, and a jovial Kyoukotsu stomped right into the forest once the battle was finished. However, Bankotsu's reckless waltz with the angry youkai came at a fair price, as hot blood soaked right through his left sleeve, leaving a stain nearly the size of his head.

 

Suikotsu and Mukotsu helped him get that arm out of the drenched cloth as they carefully treated the wound, and Jakotsu watched in awe. Hardly a battle of even the highest caliber could make him shake and break out into a sweat like this, but... this was Bankotsu. Though highly attractive and currently covered in his own blood, this was Bankotsu. It was difficult to hold back; Jakotsu sat and trembled slightly. He had the urge to push the other two men out of the way, just to get a good look at that wound; perhaps, get a good taste of that blood.

 

His face turned into a twisted grin, eyes zeroed in on that luscious wound. His heart began to pound in his ears, and breathing grew ragged. Just a few feet away; he could easily push the other two away. They wouldn't dare tango with the snake and his pray.

 

He attempted to make his move, crawling an inch closer toward the three men who had their back turned to him. However, his heart was screaming at him. He sat back and clutched his head, knowing he had to control himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his leader; his best friend; the only remotely attractive person who ever cared. 

 

Bankotsu's laughter broke his troubled train of thought.

 

The wound was complete bandaged now, and before Jakotsu realized it, the three of them were staring right at him.

 

Attempting to gain some casual ground, Jakotsu spoke. "Mou, I'm surprised that youkai managed to get a chunk out of you."

 

Grinning, Bankotsu's fingers trailed carefully down his bandages. "Keh, lucky shot. It's not like I'm ever gonna let some savage beast pounce on me again, though." 

 

In spite of the embarrassed blush, Jakotsu let out a soft chuckle. "With blood that pretty, it's kinda hard to resist pouncing, ne?"

 

With a laugh "Thanks for resisting, then," said Suikotsu, giving Jakotsu a friendly pat on the shoulder as he headed back into the hut with Mukotsu on his tail. Neither of them wanted to experience being in the middle of Jakotsu and a bloodstained hottie. 

 

The sun was beginning to set, and Kyoukotsu's loud chewing could be heard over the horizon.

 

"Was it hard?" asked Bankotsu quietly, noting the fact that the red in his friend's face hadn't quite receded. He stared at the large blood stain on his top contemptuously and tossed it aside.

 

"It's getting easier." Jakotsu sat back and stared into the darkening sky. "You just don't get injured enough."

 

[End]


End file.
